Soccer has become a popular sport activity for children and adults alike as an extracurricular community activity as well as an extracurricular activity at school. As the popularity of the sport has grown, so to has the number of devices available for practicing soccer skills at home. Among these devices are stand alone soccer goals complete with a frame and net. Although these stand alone devices are useful, they can be rather expensive and are just one more item to clutter up a yard, garage or basement. Of all these items, some expensive, some not, purchased over time, very few, if any, of these items are adapted for alternative uses. Swing sets are of particular note because they are often elaborate and expensive, they take up a large amount of space in a yard and have a rather limited period of use.
Therefore, a need is identified to design a device which enables someone to practice soccer skills, or any other game ball skills requiring a back stop, and which serves to expand the immediate usefulness of a swing set and to extend the useful lifetime of a swing set by readily and inexpensively converting the swing set into a soccer goal.